There is a known technique to travel vehicles called probe vehicles, collect probe information of each predetermined section (link) that includes travel time information of the predetermined section, and analyze the probe information, so as to inform the user of a traffic event in a road network or to use the probe information for a route search (for example, JP 2007-207083A).